


Box Goblin

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [61]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, BOXES, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Caleb's discovery of Nott's love for boxes.





	Box Goblin

The box the coffee table came in would be useful, Caleb figured it was in good enough shape it could be used again if he had something big enough down the road to ship. he’d keep it and the packaging peanuts it held in the attic when he got the chance to move it. 

He left Nott in the living room to admire the new table, so that he could fire up the coffee machine for them both. 

When he returned to the living room, Frumpkin was curled in the spot Nott had been, and she had disappeared. “Nott?” he called, setting the mugs down.

Nott’s ears popped up above the lip of the box, before the rest of her head came with it so she could look at him. Her pupils were as wide as a toothpicks, with the pink package peanuts in her hair and on her fingers when she leaned over the side, “Yeah?” 

Caleb smiled, shaking his head, “Nothing, here’s your coffee.” he handed her the mug, sitting down on the couch as she slipped back into the box with her drink. 

He supposed the box had other uses besides keeping it to ship other things. 


End file.
